Kiss with a fist
by Dareia
Summary: Dimitri left, Lissa is worried to sick, Rose is about to lose it. Heated trainings, jealousy, anger, hurt, parties, alcohol. What can Dimitri do when he's back and what can come out of this mess? Longer summary inside. Thanks for reading. REVIEW, PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story. Geez, I don't even know when I will have time to all of my stories. But my muse works hard and I do what he (yes, HE, my muse is a HE) commands :P**

**Dimitri left for Tasha and Rose badass side comes out. The bitch is back, she's got a new hot Italian mentor, nobody is safe from the new-old Rose. Lissa is worried, even Adrian can say Rose is about to go too far. Heated trainings, anger, hurt, parties, alcohol. What can come out of it?**

**WAKE UP CALL**

„Hallo?"

„Guardian Belikov?" A small voice asked on the other end of phone. I knew this voice but I just couldn't put my fingers on the owner.

„Yes. Who is it?"

„Lissa, Vassilissa Dragomir. Guardian Belikov, you have to come back," she said, practically begging. I could hear she was crying.

„What's wrong Princess? Are you alright?" Okay, that was a stupid question. Obiviously, she wasn't alright.

„I… I'm fine. It's Rose," she started to sob. My heart pounded in my ear. Rosa…

Millions of questions ran through my head. Did she get hurt? Was there a Strigoi attack I didn't know about? If something happened to her… I don't know how would I survive that.

„What happened?" I asked concerned.

„I don't know. Something is wrong with her. You have to come back," the Princess explained with a shaky voice.

„But she didn't get hurt," I asked, trying to figure what could have happened.

„No. It's not like that. I'm just so worried about her," I let out a sigh of relief. Thanks for God, nothing serious, just Rose being Rose. „She's acting strange. First she closed herself up in her room and didn't come out for weeks and now she's… I don't know… Something is wrong with her."

My poor Rosa. I knew what was wrong with her. I was wrong with her. I hurt her with leaving with Tasha. But I did it for both of our sake.

„I'm sorry Princess but you have to understand I can't go back because of Rose being reckless. I'm sure she will get over with it."

I knew she would get over me. My Rosa was strong, the strongest person I'd ever met in my life. And the Princess also probably overreacted this whole situation. She was so fragile, she couldn't even imagine how much Rose could bare.

„No. You are the one who have to understand," she said with a firm voice. „It's bad and you are the only person I know she listens to. I don't ask you to come back, I command you as the last member of the Dragomirs to come here and help her."

I stayed speechless after this. I'd never before heard the Princess talking that way. She was furious and probably scared to death. Whatever was going on at the Academy, it must be pretty bad and I started to worry. What if the Princess didn't overreact and Rose was really in trouble?

„I'll be there as soon as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People! Thank You, Thank You, Thank You for the feedbacks, you make me happy with those, I can only hope I make you happy with this :)**

**ME: Rose dear, would you mind disclaimer for me?**

**ROSE: Hmm?**

**ME: Sorry, I forgot you were drunk. Well, in that case, Dimitri, please.**

**DIMITRI: I've got more important things to do.**

**ME: Really? Like what? - I can do the cool one eyebrow thing :D**

**DIMITRI: Rose.**

**GIORGIO: She's none of your concer, Belikov!**

**DIMITRI: Because she's yours?**

**ME: Okay, okay, no need to start a fight. Geez, men... I can see I have to do everything. I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the charachters, except the hot Italian gladiator, Giorgio because he's MINE.**

**ROSE: I thought he was mine.**

**ME: And I thought you were drunk.**

**NOT YOUR RESPONSEBILITY**

I left Tasha as soon as I talked to the Princess. Tasha was very sympathetic of course. She knew why I left, she knew about Rose and me. I was walking toward the gym. At the gate they said there was some kind of ball so I headed there, hoping I would find Rose there.

I saw her immediately. She would be kind of hard to miss. Rose was dancing on a table, her body swaying in time with music. Every male in the room watched her like they were possessed. Not that I could blame them. She wore a deeply cut black dress what barely covered her back and the way her body moved…

She also saw me almost instantly. She stopped for a moment, staring at me but in the next second she continoued dancing like nothing happened. I have to get her down from there.

„Guardian Belikov, I'm so glad you came," the Princess appeared in front of me, worry all over her face.

„Princess," I nodded, my eyes never leaving Rose.

„I told you it's bad," she turned the direction of Rose, sighing.

„I didn't think…"

I couldn't end my sentence. What didn't I think? That Rose would lose it this much? That she can feel pain? That she's vulnerable?

„I know, me neither," the Princess nodded. „I have to find Christian if you don't mind."

„Of course. Don't worry, I will take care of her."

As the Princess left I saw Rose going to the bar so I followed her.

„Rose," I stopped next to her, watching as she drank something hard liquor.

„Dimitri," she screamed happily, throwing her arms around me.

The alcohol radiated from her so strong I could get drunk just by standing next to her.

„You are drunk," I said, trying to take her arms from my neck.

„Pssssh, yeah," she giggled, leaning against the bar. „I see you, so obviously, I'm delusiounal," she laughed and disappeared in the crowd again before I could say anything.

I felt terrible by seeing her that way. She seemed so broken and angry and I was the one who did this to her. She was pale and she seemed like she didn't sleep for days. She looked awful but still amazing. She was beautiful even broken.

She was on a table again and I was ready to grab her and pull her out but before I could have reached her a man threw her over his shoulder and started out with her. My guardian instincts instantly kicked in. I didn't understand why nobody cared that somebody took Rose.

I ran after them, hearing Rose laughing.

„I've got a great view here," she laughed, still hanging over the man shoulder. „Dimitri," she screamed happily, probably still thinking she halucinated me.

The man stopped and turned toward me. He was about the same height as me, as far as I could tell he was also a guardian. He glared at me and continoued walking.

„Who are you?" I asked hot on his heal.

„Giogio (_pronounced: Jojo_)," Rose answered, grinning at me.

„Guardian Cagnani," he answered without looking at me. „Rose's mentor."

Oh. She's got a new mentor. I thought Alberta would take my place but probably she got too much other things to take care of.

„You see him, too?" Rose asked, confused.

„Of course I see him," Cagnani answered, sighing.

„Oh," that was a disappointed sigh from Rose, she looked at me, as far as I could tell, trying to figure out if I was really there.

„Oh," and that was angry, I could see the flames in her eyes. „Put me down, I'm going to kick his ass," she yelled, trying to reach me.

„Not today, Rosie," Cagnani laughed and kept going.

I watched Rose struggling, trying to free herself from his grip but of course she couldn't manage it. After a few more steps Rose got tired and stopped struggling. She was hanging over this man's shoulder and I felt my blood boiling inside of me.

„Give her to me," I commanded.

The guy glanced at me but kept walking. I could barely control myself. He wore a face like he was above me. Who did he think he was?

„Didn't you hear me?" I asked with an edge in my voice.

„I heard you, Belikov, loud and clear," he smirked, stopping in fron of Rose's room. „Let me put her to bed and we can talk."

He opened the door, Rose already asleep. I watched as he gently put her to the bed and kissed her forehead. My hands tightened to fist, jealousy clouding my mind. The rational part of my mind knew Rose would move on but I couldn't bare to see her with another man.

„Hurt…" I heard her whining in a small voice. „Make him go, Giogio."

„I know, Fiore," he sighed, softly brushing her face. „I will take care of everything. Remember, tomorrow will be a new day."

He turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

„Listen, Belikov. She's not your responsebility anymore. You lost any kind of power over her life at the moment you left. I am her mentor and I can take care of her," he stated, looking hard at me.

„Clearly, you can take care of her. Let her getting waste is the best way to take care of her."

„I'm not her father to prohibit her from anything she wants to do. And you seem to forget she's a teenager. These are the last months of her life when she can do whatever she wants."

„You are crazy, she's going too far. Have you looked at her lately? She's like a ghost. The Princess called me frantic to come here and help Rose."

„You think she looks like a ghost only because you didn't see her after you left. She didn't look like a ghost, she looked dead. And about the Princess…" he shook his head. „She's worried because nowadays not every thought of Rose is about her. She's used to come first but now Rose has to care about herself."

„You know they come first," I said, wondering if this man was crazy.

We all knew Moroi came first, no matter what. That was one of the reasons I left. I couldn't protect the Princess because I would protect Rose.

„Again, Rose's only a novice yet. You wanted to teach her how to control everything and you failed big time, didn't you? I teach her how to let it go. She has to, no, she needs to learn how to let go of her anger and hurt, the frustration because if not, she will go crazy," he explained, heated and I realized I wasn't the only one about to lose control.

„You'd better leave. Don't need to break her even more. You hurt her, I will hurt you. I hope I was clear. I don't want to find you here tomorrow," and with that he turned to leave, not giving me a chance to answer, not that I could say anything.

**So what do you think? Should I continoue? How do you like Giorgio? Who do you want to be in the next chapter? I mean, the point of view, Rose or Giorgio? I hope you like it. Review please so I will know where to go with this.**

**Also, I almost forgot, I'm looking for a beta. If somebody would like to help me, pm me, please. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, ppl! So here's the next chapter what I don't really like but publish anyway. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVES/ALERTS.**

**This chapter is from Giorgio's POV, a filling chapter, just to let you know his background.**

**I'm still looking for a a beta and still do not own Vampire Academy.**

**ps.: I started a blog here: www dot cathartically-sarcastic dot blogspot dot com**

**SPECIAL CASE**

I arrived to the Academy 3 moths ago. Aunt Alberta called me a day ago she wanted me to come and help her. Of course, I said yes without hesitation. She didn't say more but I knew it must be important if she called me. She knew I wasn't a guardian anymore, but she could reassign me anytime.

I left my duty 2 years ago. That was one of the hardest decision in my life because I was raised to be a guardian. I woke every morning with the same thought: They come first. But I couldn't do it anymore. Not after what happened.

I was 22 when I was assigned to protect Anja Tereshkova. It was love at first sight for me and for her, too. But she was Royal. When her family made her marry another royal and sent me back to Italy I almost lost my sanity. What hurt the most she didn't even try to fight for me. She stated with a cold tone we both knew from the start it couldn't work between us. That was when I decided to give up this life. I wanted to come first.

I knocked on the door and entered.

„Aunt Alberta," I smiled at her.

„Giorgio," she stood up from her desk and hugged me tightly. „Thank you so much for coming."

„Anything for you auntie," I nodded.

„We've got a special case. It's one of the novices and I thought you could help her," she sat back behind her desk, explaining with worried face.

„Her? Who are we talking about?"

„Rose Hathaway," Alberta waited for me to react.

I heard about Rose Hathaway. She was only a novice but she already killed several Strigoi. Also, she would be the guardian of the last Dragomir. I even heard they got a special bond but I couldn't tell if that was true or not.

„What happened to her?" I was wondering why she would need my help.

„She's going through a lot and this is a very hard time for her," Alberta explained. „I think you could help her."

„Aunt, would you tell me what this is all about? I can't see why she would need me," I said, trying to make her clear things for me. I didn't like being the dark.

„I'd rather want her to tell you," she moved on her seat uncomfortable. „I want you to be her mentor."

„I've never been anyone's mentor before and you know I left…"

„You can try. I trust you, Giorgio. I know you can help her," she stated, looking hard at me. I couldn't say no for that.

„Alright," I sighed. „But I'm not coming back. I'll do what you ask but no more."

„Of course, that is your choice," she nodded.

After I settled in my room, I decided to find Rose. I was curious. I heard so much stories about her, about how many Strigoi she killed, about the bond, about how beautiful she was, about her temper I was really curious how much of it was true.

I stopped in front of her door and knocked. I waited a few second but none answered. Maybe she wasn't here. Then I heard some noise from inside so I knocked again.

„Go away," I heard a girl growling from inside and decided to let myself in.

Though the door was closed, it didn't mean I couldn't go in. I simply broke the lock and open the door. On the bed laid a girl, dark curly hair, tanked skin, nice curves, sad brown eyes. She looked so… What was the right word for it? Broken. No, dead. That's it. She seemed to be dead. Not literally of course. It was hard to see somebody who was so broken.

„Who the hell are you?" she glared at me.

„Giorgio Cagnani. Your new mentor," I said, studying her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess and she wore some shabby clothes.

„Get the fuck out," she said in a low warning voice, her eyes closing, her hands tightening to fists.

Whatever happened to her it must be connected to her last mentor. I would ask Aunt Alberta about it. I understood she wanted Rose to open up for me but I needed some clue.

„Be at the gym in half an hour," I stated before I left.

„You can wait for that," I heard her mutture.

I knew she wouldn't come but I wanted to give her a chance before I drag her there. I waited patiently but of course she never came. I went back to her dorm. She was sitting on her bed in the same position I left her. I sighed, shaking my head. This wasn't going to be pleasent.

I threw her over my shoulders. She didn't even try to escape. This was really bad. This girl wasn't the Rose Hathaway I heard about. Novices and guardians watched us with wide eyes but I didn't care about them. I got a mission: I had to pull out Rose Hathaway from her cathatonic state.

I entered the gym and dropped her to the mat. She was glaring at me. I wasn't her favourite person at the moment but I didn't care. I wasn't here to make friends.

„Stand up and go against the dummies," I said.

„No," she stated, showing no intention to move from her place.

I stood there, studying her. This expression on her face was very familiar, I saw it on somebody before, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Wait… Hell, it was me. I looked the same after what happened with Anja. At least I knew what I had to do.

I grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up, her body feeling like a ragdoll in my hands.

„Hit me," I commanded.

She glared at me again but still didn't move.

„Do it," I growled, pushing her on the shoulder, but she brushed my arm away. Finally, I could see something sparkling in her. „Come on, do it," I pushed her again.

„No," she growled.

„So this is the famous Rose Hathaway," I said in a mean way, starting to circle around her. „Nightmare of Moroi and Strigoi as well. My ass," I stopped in front of her.

It hurt me to talk to her that way but I had to break down her walls. She had to let it out, whatever ate her from the inside.

„You feel so sorry for yourself it's pathetic," I smirked. I was beyond mean but I just had to do it. „You can't even hit me, Roza."

„Don't you dare call me that," she growled, sending me a death glare.

„Do you like to feel helpless, Roza?" I hit her on the gut, not too strong though because I knew she wouldn't try to block it.

„Shut up," she pushed me. That was it, the levee was about to break.

„Imagine I am the one who did this to you, Roza," she hit me then but it was weak, she could do better.

„Helpless," hit „pathetic," hit „scared," hit „lonely," hit „worthless," hit.

Her punches became stronger and stronger, I would have bruises next day.

„That's it, let it out. Stop controlling," she hit me so hard I fell to the ground, she landed on me.

We were both panting, staring at each other. We stayed like that for a few minutes before she jumped up and rushed out.

It was months when Rose finally open up to me and told me what happened, months until finally she showed some emotions out of the gym, too. I exactly knew how she could feel. I'd been in a very similar situation.

I knew the Princess was worried but Rose had to get over her problem before she could care about the Princess's. Rose couldn't protect her until she got herself together. Also, I knew the Princess wasn't really worried about Rose. She was worried because Rose turned her down more than one time and didn't listen to her juvenile problems, or wanted to go shopping with her. She didn't understand how deep Rose was.

Rose needed to feel she came first this time. There couldn't be anybody more important than her, not even Moroi.

My heart almost shattered when last night she whined in a small voice. I needed every ounce of my self control not to start a fight with Belikov. He didn't even realize what he had done to Rose. I couldn't bare seeing her so dead again like the first time.

**THOUGHTS? PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU FOR FEEDBACK. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FROM ROSE'S POV.**


	4. AN

**A/N: Sorry, not a new chapter. Just wanted to let you know there's a picture from Giorgio at my blog + some more info about him what you won't find in the story. I promise I'll try to update soon.**

http:/ cathartically-sarcastic dot blogspot dot com


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, Everybody! Wow, I gotta tell you I was a little shocked to see most of you are on Giorgio's side. And I was soooo happy about it. I mean, that you like my character so much. It makes me proud that my Italian gladiator is so popular :D **

**Thank you so much for all the feedback, it makes me want to write more and I love knowing your opinions.**

**Just in case if anybody missed it, photo from Giorgio here: http:/ www dot cathartically-sarcastic dot blogspot dot com**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY BUT REMEMBER GIORGIO IS MINE. HEHEHE**

**HEADACHE**

I woke with a terrible headache, plus the world was spinning with me. Lucky me, it was Sunday what meant no class. But I still had to go to practice. I got a feeling it was going to be very interesting. I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, trying to remember what happened. Oh, yeah, there was a ball. It was freaking awesome. I couldn't even remember the last time I had so much fun. But why did I have a feeling something happened? Wait a sec… Dimitri was here. No, he couldn't. He was with Scarface so he couldn't be here. Ourgh, I must have drunk too much if I hallucinated.

After my refreshing shower I started to the gym. I so wasn't in a mood to train. My head still hurt and that nasty hungover still didn't want to leave me. As I entered the door I saw Giorgio lying on a mat, the same as usual. He's beautiful figure laid there, ipod in his hand. I knew he knew I was there but I still stayed silent for a few minutes just to adore him.

If Dimitri was a Russian god then Giorgio was a Roman one. He had a very characteristic, strong face, raven black hair what matched his suntaned skin perfectly. He was about the same height as Dimitri. Every muscle in his body was pure perfection.

He opened his eyes, smiling at me as he sat up. Oh, those eyes… They reminded me of the sky, giving a very exotic look to his face. Did I mention he also got perfect tooth? Because, he did. I know it sounds stupid but still.

„Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

„Good for who?" I was still grumpy a little bit because of my hangover.

I sat on the mat, waiting for instructions what I should do.

„Hangover much?"

He grinned back at me as he headed to his sport bag, and I checked out his back again. That was one fine ass. Not that there was anything what wasn't fine about Giorgio. He was like the Statue of David. I couldn't help but compaire Giorgio to Dimitri every now and then. They couldn't be more different inside and out, too.

„Why did you let me drink that much? You are my mentor, you should have stopped me," I said reproachfully.

„You already answered to your own question. I'm your mentor, not your daddy, Bonita," he winked at me, handing me an Aspirin and a bottle of water. „Not to mention, I warned you not to mix tequila with champagne. They don't like each other."

„Yeah, yeah, yeah," I smirked, taking the pill. „I suppose there's no way you would cancel the training."

„You want to train?" He raised an eyebrow surprised. How was that everybody could do this but not me? I had to try harder.

„Do you think I look like somebody who wants to do anything other than lay down here and just be?"

„No. You'd rather look like Shrek. You're green," he laughed, his deep voice filling the space around us, making a wave of shiver running through me.

„Shrek? You could at least said Fiona!" I punched him on the shoulder and he leant to the mat, pretending my hit was so hard it hurt.

„Practice cancelled. I'm in pain," he groaned.

„Really?" I asked surprised.

This was another difference between Dimitri and Giorgio. Dimitri would lecture me about how irresponsible was it from me to get waste like that. Actually, there wouldn't be a lecture about it because he would never let me party like that. Dimitri was so serious all the time. I often wondered if there was any time when he warmed up and had some fun. Giorgio on the other hand was the exact opposite of Dimitri. He always said to me to do as I felt like and don't worry, he would be there if I was going too far.

„Yeah, I think you broke my arm," he answered with a painful face.

„No, do you really cancel the practice?" I rolled my eyes.

„Sure. I don't want you to throw up on me."

„I would not throw up on you," I growled, glaring at him.

„I'd rather not risk. I like this shirt," he smirked, pointing to his chest.

Hmm, I liked that shirt, too. It showed off all of his abs, plus white matched his tone of skin very nicely.

„But you can run some laps if you want," he added, with a knowing smile I wouldn't take a step.

„Giorgio…" I looked at him as I laid next to him, his eyes closed, breathing calm. I would have thought he was asleep but I knew he wasn't.

„Hmm?"

„I got this strange memory from last night. What I'm not sure is a memory, maybe I just hallucinated."

He opened his eyes and turned toward me. His face was inches away from mine and my heart started to beat faster as his piercing blue eyes bored into mine.

„You didn't hallucinate, Fiore," he sighed, waiting for my reaction.

I couldn't say anything for a moment. My heart missed a beat. Dimitri was here. What did he do here? Was he still at the Academy? Did he left Tasha? Did he want me back? What did it mean to Giorgio and me? Did I start to fall for Giorgio or I just enjoyed the comfort he offered? Did Giorgio want something more from me? Did I want more from Giorgio? Would I want Dimitri back?

„Rose," the smooth voice of Giorgio pulled me back from the thousands of questions what ran through my mind. „Breath."

I realized I was so shocked that I literally forgot to breath. Lucky me, Giorgio was there to remind me of my needs.

„What happened?" I moved my gaze to meet his eyes.

„He called me to account how I could let you do things like what you did, then I explained to him we see things in a very different way and I asked him to leave." Giorgio told and I could tell he was angry.

I remained silent, not knowing what to say. I was confused. I started to feel better, working through the loss of Dimitri and now he was back. Why?

„I didn't hit him, though I wanted to," he added, smirking.

„I'm not sure I would have mind," I smiled at him. „Though I would have mind if I missed it."

I would like to see a fight between Giorgio and Dimitri. I mean that would be pretty instructive. It's not that I thought it would be awesome to watch two god fighting against each other. Not at all. I simply thought if anybody could beat Dimitri, that would be Giorgio.

„Did he say what he was doing here?"

„Lissa called him because she was worried," Giorgio growled.

Giorgio didn't like Lissa. Actually, he didn't like any Moroi. The cause was a mystery for me but I decided I would take it out from him one day. But not today. Because there was already too much thought in my head about Dimitri. Lissa called him and he ran immediately. Did it mean he still cared about me or he came only because the last Dragomir called him?

„I should talk to her. She's freaking out," I said, realizing I wasn't the only one with anxious feelings.

„She will live," Giorgio rolled his eyes. „Go back to your dorm or stay here. I don't care but have some rest. You really look awful."

„The same for you. Thank you very much," I glared at him, standing up. Of course, he was right. I felt and looked awful. But still.

„Anytime," he smiled rather to himself than to me.

I decided Giorgio was right and I would sleep a little more before I talk to Lissa. Nowadays I wasn't that patient with her and I felt guilty about it but Giorgio kept telling me it was okay coming first every now and then and I started to believe he was right. I loved Lissa and everything but sometimes I wished she could understand how hard it was always be there for her when I had to deal with my own problems.

I was only a few steps away from my room when I saw him leaning against the wall at my door. I stopped for a moment and he saw me coming, too. I braced myself and started to walk again. I felt my anger growing in me.

„Guardian Belikov," I nodded, stopping in front of him. It made me feel good as I saw a hint of hurt in his eyes.

„Rose, we have to talk," he said, his guardian mask back on his face. Was it bad I thought about how Giorgio never looked at me so coldly?

„Then talk," I answered cooly.

„I know you are hurt, Roza. Believe me I didn't…"

„Hold your word," I cut him off in midsentence. „ One, don't call me Roza because that's not my name. Two I am not hurt. I'm working through."

„Working through?" He looked at me, obviously having no clue what I was talking about.

„You see, I'm mourning," I started and he stared at me, still not getting what I meant. „When you left I was shocked, then I thought it was all my fault, then I got angry and hated the whole world, after it came the depression when I locked myself up in my room, then finally came the upward turn and now I'm only one step from acceptance."

Giorgio's theory was that a breakup was like somebody died, that we had to mourn and I realized he was right about it. I went through all the stages since Dimitri left and Giorgio was my upward turn.

„One step from acceptance? What do you want to accept, Rose?" Dimitri asked with a sudden panic in his voice. Did he feel something for me? Was it possible he really came back for me?

„That you don't love me," I glanced away, my previous firmness far away. The scent of his aftershave clouding my mind.

„Roza…" he sighed, softly touching my face, searching for my gaze and I melt there and then instantly. „You know I love you. That's why I had to leave."

„You know what? No. I don't know if you love me. Because surely, you don't leave behind the ones you love, no matter what," I pushed his hand away angrily, reaching for the door knob.

„Rose, you are being irresponsible. The Princess…"

„If you are so concerned about Lissa then go and marry her. That way you wouldn't have to worry about her well-being," I shouted at him before shutting the door in front of his face.

**I really started considering to kick out Dimitri :LOL: But for now I'm trying to balance + it wouldn't be exciting if I just push Rose into Giorgio's arms, right? Thoughts? Team Dimitri or Team Giorgio? Who do you like more?**

**Have you heard Eminem's new song with Rihanna, 'Love the way you lie'? My momentary fave, the lyrics is awesome. It will take a month to get bored of it :P I always do this, listening to a song until I start to hate it and after it I can't listen to it at least for three months because I truly get sick of it :D**


	6. AN2

**A/N: Hey, girlies! I'm sorry but I can't update in the next few weeks. You are so divided in the Giorgio/Dimitri question that I decided to make a poll. You can find it on my profile page. Also, there's a little teaser for the next chapter at my blog. Don't hate me. Love, Dareia**

http:/ cathartically-sarcastic dot blogspot dot com


	7. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas :) I would like to apologize for the long hiatus but I lost my muse. Anyway, I know this chapter is far from perfect but I promise the next will be better. Also, I'll try to answer everybody who sends review. Thanks for your patience, Dareia**

**ANGER VS. CONTROL**

I kept hitting the dummie with all of my strength, all of my frustration, anger landing on it. Giorgio said commands every now and then, giving me instructions where to hit or kick. My conversation with Dimitri made me want to kill. I almost felt sorry for the dummies as I attacked them merciless.

„You can't teach her to fight this way," I heard Dimitri's voice from the door.

„Really? And why is that?" Giorgio raised an eyebrow irritated. If there was something in the world he hated more than Moroi, that was being told what he could or couldn't do.

„You have to fight with clear mind," Dimitri answered as a matter of fact.

„Do you really believe that? Because I think anger only makes you stronger," I knew where this would lead, I could hear the challenge in Giorgio's voice. Call me bad but I felt totally excited about what was about to happen.

„Maybe. Still, you have to think straight. If anger clouds your mind, you'll get killed."

„Let's see about it. Bring it on, Belikov," Giorgio smirked, moving to the middle of the room.

.God. I was right. They are going to fight! This will be like clash of the titans, only better. I could see Dimitri hesitating, glancing at me when I leaned against a wall.

„Come on, we gotta see which one of us is right," Giorgio said, stretching his arms.

Dimitri gave in and walked in front of Giorgio. As they started to circle each other, I couldn't help but stare. Two gods stood their, their gaze glued to the other, completely forgetting about my presence, concentrating on the other. They were like a painting from the ancient times.

It wasn't questionable which one of them would make the first step. Like I thought, Girogio attacked. Patient wasn't his virtue and he hated defending. Dimitri moved away from the hit and launched a punch toward Giorgio but he also missed.

It went like this for almost an hour. Some of the punches or kicks found their aim but there was still no decision who won. They were even. Their strength and knowledge even if they were completely different was absoulutly equal. I barely believe there would have been a winner, even if they continoued for days but I guess we would never know that because Alberta showed up.

„What the hell is going on?" She stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes.

„We're just trying to teach Rose here, there are more than one ways to fight," Giorgio panted, leaning on his knees.

Dimitri breathed heavily as well, glancing away ashamed they got caught. Both of them acted childish and I felt satisfied that finally I could catch the famous Dimitri Belikov off balance.

„Right," Alberta crossed her arms over her chest. „I would like to remind both of you, you are here to teach something for the novices and not to show off your strength against each other."

They both nodded, their eyes on the floor. I almost laughed out loud, seeing them that way. I mean, after all they were the two best warriors I've ever met in my life but Alberta could still scare them.

„I'm sorry, Aunt," Giorgio muttured under his breath.

„It won't happen again," Dimitri said, walking out of the gym.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey, Everybody. So here's the next chapter what is only a filling one before the drop bombs in the next chapter. Thanks for the nice reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this. Almost forgot, I closed the poll because finally, I made up my mind about our gods.**

**LET ME KNOW**

„Stop being a baby," I laughed when Girogio hissed as I tried to clean the cut on his eyebrow.

„I'm not a baby, it stings," he kept pouting.

„Well, if that makes it better I saw Dimitri got some bruises as well," I noted, smiling.

„I would have beaten him if Alberta didn't come."

„Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes. I for one think neither of them would have won even if they fighted for a whole eternity but opted not to mention this.

„Hey, Rose, I was wondering… Oh," Lisa gasped when she saw Giorgio's face. It really wasn't that terrible, just a small cut, the most hits landed on body. But it was Lisa who thought it was the end of the world if you stinged your finger with a

„What happened?"

„War of the worlds," I smirked, putting away first aid kit.

„I could heal it…"

„No need, Princess," Giorgio answered, cooly. This reminded me, I wanted to get to know what was up with Giorgio and the Moroi question.

„I will see you tomorrow, Rose," he stood up to leave. „Princess," he bowed before walking out.

„He hates me," Lissa groaned and I could feel it truly upset her Giorgio was so distant with her all the time.

„I don't think it's personal, Lissa," I tried to make her understand with not much result. Lissa always wanted everybody to love and accept her and most of the people did, must have been strange for her somebody didn't like her.

„He didn't even give me a chance. This is so unfair," she sighed.

„Speaking of being unfair," I crossed my arms over my chest, looking hard at her. „Is it true you were the one who called Dimitri back?"

She glanced away and I felt her getting anxious through the bond. That was just very nice. My supposed best friend went behind my back. Why have enemies when you have friends?

„Lissa, why the hell did you do that?" I asked, trying to control my anger. She hadn't got a right to do this.

„I was just worried, Rose. You are so unlike yourself," she answered with tears in her eyes.

I could feel she was worried but damn, bringing Dimitri back was the last thing what could help me. But of course she didn't know that.

„I thought you would be happy to get him back," she sniffled.

I could tell she wanted Giorgio out and Dimitri back. Guardian Belikov who in her point of view was perfect, always respectful, kind, regardful. In my point of view he was a man who managed to get behind my defensive walls, only to bang me to the ground. But of course, it wasn't Lissa's fault what happened between us.

„It's okay, Liss," I hugged her, tightly. „How about we go out shopping some time?"

I realized that she dealt with the situation harder than I thought. I neglected her and I started to feel terrible about it. After all it was my responsebility to take care of her and I almost forgot about it. How could I do this with her when I knew she was so vulnerable without me?

„Really?" Her eyes brightened up and I felt a rush of happiness.

„Of course, a girl can never got too much clothes, right?"

So that's how I made peace with Lissa and forgot about her terrible idea of bringing Dimitri back. The only thing what was left to do was to get the truth out of Giorgio and I knew the perfect time for my mission.

It was late night when I sneaked out of my dorm. I tried to become one with the walls, or pretend that I was air as I headed up to the roof. My biggest fear was that Dimitri shows up out of the blue and catch me but thanks for God it never happened.

„Hey," I whispered as I crawled through the window what led to the top of the academy.

„Evening, bonita," Giorgio smiled back at me, offering his hand. I grabbed it and sat down next to him. „You should be sleeping."

„And you shouldn't be up here," I pushed him playfully. „Are you thinking about a jump?"

„Nah, too low," he smirked. „So what do you want, Rose?"

„How do you know I want something? Maybe I just want to share a peaceful moment with you."

„Nice try, but I can tell you're up to something," he laughed softly. „Blurt it out."

„Okay," I rolled my eyes. Was I really that transparent? „Why do you hate Moroi so much?"

„I don't exactly hate them," he answered, thoughtfully. „It's more like disrespect."

„Why?"

„Because! They are weak, Rose. They keep giving up everything what's worth to fight for. And for what? Only to live a comfortable life where they lean on others' strength."

I stared at him with wide eyes. I saw the rage flickering in his eyes as he waved with his hands in the air. What the hell happened with him that made him this way?

„Sorry, I got a little carried away," he glanced away, running his hand through his hair. „Come on, I'll walk you back."

I would need more effort to get to know what happened with him. There was no way I would let him keep his secret, I would figure it out sooner or later. Or maybe I could ask Alberta, she surely knew the reason what made Giorgio to be this way. That was it. I would ask her tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody. Happy New Year :) Well, here we go. I really would like to know what you think about this. I'm so excited because things are about to become totally crazy :P I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, new alerts/faves again. And sorry for the mistakes, but it's the middle of the night and I haven't got the patience to read it again.**

**COLD CASE LOVE  
****PART1**

Lissa's excitement woke me, or I'd rather said pulled me into her head. I tried to recognize where she was, Alberta's office. What was she doing there? Then I see a red headed woman. She must have been around 20, give or take a year. A Moroi. Beautiful, slim body, gorgeous blue eyes and porcelan skin. I'd never seen her before but Lissa must have known who she was because she literally had to stop herself from jumping around.

„Lady Pivarova, you should have informed us about your visit…"

„It's Miss Tereshkova," the woman cut Alberta off. „I appreciate your concern, Guardian Petrov but I don't need special treatment. I'm not Royal anymore."

I was shocked by her words and I wasn't the only one. Both Alberta and Lissa was stunned. How did she mean she wasn't Royal anymore? You couldn't just say 'Hey, I'm stop being Royal from now on.' You bornt and died with the title, it didn't go anywhere. At least, I'd never heard such a thing before.

„I beg your pardon but I don't understand," Alberta raised an eyebrow.

Miss whats her name moved her gaze to Lissa, a sign she wouldn't want her to know whatever she had to say.

„I… I've got something to do somewhere," Lissa stuttered and walked out quickly.

I was about to leave her alone but then a wicked thought came into her mind and she stopped at the door, trying to eavesdrop. The curiousity couldn't let her leave and I was more than happy about it because I also wanted to hear what the woman's story was.

„I got divorced. My parents and I have different schemes about my future. I'm not part of the Tereshkova family anymore," she said cooly, like she just talked about the weather.

Lissa couldn't believe what she heard, or that this Lady or Miss or whatever could talk with such a cold blood about being disinherited from her family. Lissa was always family centric, she couldn't even imagine what kind of terrible people would do such a thing. Or did she decided to leave her family? Lissa couldn't decide what was the worse. She decided she heard enough and I knew it was time for me to leave her alone.

I was with Giorgio in the gym, ready to start training when Lissa rushed in.

„I'm sorry to disturb your training but I have to talk to Rose," she rambled excited.

What she heard was huge and she was anxious, excited and slightly disturbed by the thought of it.

„You won't believe who is here at the Academy and what I…"

„Excuse me, Princess but we would like to work here. The gossip can wait for a few hours," Giorgio looked at her hard.

„But…" Lissa said in a small voice and I could feel this again wasn't a good point for Giorgio.

„I knew it anyway. I was with you," I smiled at her reassuringly. „We will talk about it later, okay?"

„Sure," she sighed before leaving me with Giorgio.

„You shouldn't be like that with her," I groaned, glaring at him. „At least you could try to pretend you don't hate her."

„It doesn't hurt if she get used to not everybody can love her," he shrugged, moving the dummies. „And I've already told you, I don't hate Moroi, I…"

„Only disrespect them," a familiar feminine voice what I heard not so long ago ended his sentence.

I watched Giorgio's body tensing with the words. He stood there frozen. I swear, I couldn't even see him breathing.

„What are you doing here?" His voice was rough and it was like he was in pain.

I stared at the woman, watching all kind of emotions playing on her face, joy, sorrow, hurt, anger…

„It's nice to see you, too," her voice remained the same cool like it was in the morning but I could tell it was a hard work to stay calm for her. What had she gotta do with Giorgio?

„I asked something, Anja," Giorgio growled, turning to face her.

The same kind of rage what slightly scared me last night was in his eyes again. For my biggest surprise she didn't look scared at all, she stood Giorgio's gaze without blinking. I had a feeling they completely forgot about my presence.

„I'm here to teach the novices how to fight."

„You? Teach them to fight? Who are you kidding?" Giorgio laughed without humor. „What would your prescious husband or family think about that?"

Something must have cracked in Anja, at least I knew her name now, because I could see her losing it in a blink of a time. Her hands tightened to fists and before I realized what was happening she threw a fire ball in the direction of Giorgio.

„What the hell?" He yelled at her as he moved out of the way with great reflexes.

Wow, now that was something. Christian could learn from her, that was a fact.

„That is what I'm going to teach," she stated, panting a little.

„Are you insane?" Giorgio stared at her.

„We will talk about this when you take a breath and cool yourself," she answered with a cold tone before turning to leave.

The woman was brave that was for sure. Giorgio ran after her, grabbed her arm and turned her to him. I could practically feel the tention between them. Okay, so the reason for the Giorgio mistery was this woman, Anja Tereshkova.

„Don't play games with me," he growled.

„Get your hands off me," she said, narrowing her eyes.

„Practice is off," Giorgio said before losing his grip on her and storming out.

I stared after him then moved my gaze to the woman. For the first time since I'd seen her in Alberta's office she looked weak, helpless. I felt sorry for her.

„I'm Rose," I stepped to her, offering my hand.

„Anja," she smiled at me. „Sorry about what happened."

„It's fine, I guess," I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. „Are you okay?"

„Yeah, the worst is over," she nodded. „But I apologize if he will be a little rougher nowadays."


End file.
